1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying machine, and more particularly, to a drying machine with a moisture sensor for sensing the level of moisture in vapor passing through the drum of the drying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern washing machines are able to automatically perform an entire washing course, where a one-time setting of controls sets automated wash, rinse, and spin cycles.
Additionally, washing machines, with an added function for drying laundry that has been washed, are now being manufactured, which can also be used as a dedicated dryer to dry laundry that has already been washed.
A drum dryer is a home appliance that dries laundry by circulating hot, dry air within a drying drum to dry laundry inserted therein.
In detail, drum dryers are divided into condenser dryers that circulate air between the drying drum and a heater to dry laundry inside the drum, and vented dryers that direct from the outside into the dryer, whereupon it is heated by a heater and directed into the drying drum to dry laundry, after which the air is exhausted from the drying drum to the outside.
In a vented dryer, indoor air flows into the dryer, past the heater and the drum, and through a lint filter which removes it of lint. The air that passes through the lint filter then flows through an exhaust assembly formed at the bottom of the dryer, to be exhausted to the outside.
The air that is heated by the heater to become hot, dry air enters the drying drum and absorbs moisture from laundry therein. The air that has absorbed the moisture within the laundry drum is exhausted from the drum in the state of hot, moist vapor.
Here, the drying cycle is continuously performed until the moisture level of the vapor leaving the drying drum falls below a preset value, whereupon the drying cycle is completed. Therefore, it is necessary to install a sensor that can measure the moisture level of vapor passing through the drying drum at a predetermined interval.